The Weird Kid 2
by Piagetheanon
Summary: Max and Fang have gotten good in life to gether... but will the sudden freedom of Fang's dad ruin it?  sequal to The weird kid
1. Fang's Father

**And now…. What you've all (hopefully) waited for…. THE WEIRD KID 2!**

Chapter 1

(About 7 years after the last chapter in TWK 1…)

Max:

"Max, will you marry me?" I stared at the diamond ring crouching in the velvet black box. I was speechless. I looked into his black eyes, the black eyes I had loved so much as an eighth grader. I thought of our nice little house in the suburbs, and then to my baby… my baby I hadn't told him about yet.

"Of course! But I need to tell you something, too…" Fang looked confused and he took the ring out and slid it onto my left ring finger. He then got up off his knee and looked into my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat. I looked at the ground.

… What if he didn't want a baby yet? What if he didn't want me to stick around if I was pregnant? I opened my mouth and he had a look of realization cross his face. His hands rested on my shoulders and he said:

"You're pregnant" I shut my mouth and nod shyly. He laughed and hugged me. Now I was confused. "You're not angry?" He looks at me with a serious face. "NO! why would I be? I would love to be a dad! I hope it's a boy, cause…" he rambled on, which was unusual for him.

He paused and took me inside. "Let's go out to dinner and celebrate. Make sure you show off your fricking expensive ring and your baby bump!" He shoves me into our room and says "Get ready!" he shuts the door behind me and I yell at the door "I don't have a baby bump!" I hear him chuckle and whisper

"Not yet, you don't!" I breathe a laugh and pull on a nice silver dress that I know I won't be able to fit into in a few months. I zip it up and start on my hair. Curled, and down on my shoulders. Fancy, but not TOO fancy. I looked at my ring with my hand on my belly. Names, I gotta think of some names.

I climb into our car, which was brand new. My mom helped and so did Fang's (Iggy's mom). We head to our favorite (and most expensive) restaurant, the Popitlockittwistit **(totally made up!) ** We pulled up and parked, then got out to see a short line

I grabbed our little buzzer thing and waited on a bench outside. "I like the name Nicholas, so like, Nick" I Fang said thinking deeply on the subject. I liked Kelsie… for our little girl's name. "So Nicholas if it's a boy, and Kelsie if it's a girl" I say. Fang ponders over the name, and agrees.

We got up and went to our table, because our buzzer had rung. Our hyper and prissy waiter snobbed

"what would you guys like tonight?" He looks at me, from Fang, and back.

"Can we just get some drinks right now? I'll have a Dr. Pepper." I say, then look over at Fang, fiddling with a watch on his wrist. It looked old and fragile. "Fang?" I say, warning in my voice.

He looks up and says "I'll have a Coke" I nod and our waiter huffs off. I look at him and grab his wrist gently and observes his watch. I touch the glass that covers the clock part and suck in a breath.

**FLASHHH BAAACK DREAM-ISH THING:**

"**Hello Max"**

"**Who is there!" **

"***gasp* Why Max! It's me! Fang's *snicker*… Father" He said, giving a sickly and twisted laugh.**

"**Go AWAY! Leave us alone! Why do you wanna hurt my baby?" He stood in front of me, with a look of surprise on his face. He looks at me, then my stomach. He flashes a sick smile. I**

"**Is the big and tough Max scared? Scared of … me?" He paused to laugh. He comes close to me, close enough where I can feel his breath. He looks me in the eyes, and rubs my tummy, running his hand up to my face. He leans in and whispers in my ear.**

** "You're so beautiful, Max… I want you all to myself," I blink, and he is gone.**

I flinch and I'm back in our booth at the restaurant. Fang is looking pale, and he's saying my name.

"what," I say mindlessly. He sighs in relief. "What do you wanna order?" He asks, patting me wrist. "Nothing. I want to leave." I say, rushing out, and to the car.I lean on the side of it and breathe heavily, feeling nauseous.

Fang comes out and sees me, runs over and gently puts his arms around my waist, guiding me into my seat, and we drive home.


	2. Freedom for him, cages for us

**Chapter 2**

We were building Kelsie's Noah's Ark themed room. My mom volunteered to pay for it. I tried to object, but she insisted. It was a nearly two months, and no, I didn't know the gender of our baby. I guessed. Again, Like usual. The restaurant has been forgotten, thankfully.

I stood in the doorway with Fang's arm draped around my waist. I think we did a good job. We bought her one of those 'Bed for life' things… We thought it would save us some money. I walked around the now kaki colored room, brushing my hands along the smooth wood. Little Kelsie's room. It was beautiful.

I curse the phones annoying ring, which woke me from my nap. I rubbed my tummy, then felt a little better. The phone's ID said 'County Jail'. Confused, I picked up the phone.

"…Hello?"

"Hello, Max. Remember me?" a cold, familiar voice called from the other side.

"Not at the moment…" It took a lot not to seem scared.

"Pssh it's me, Fang's father. And I'm a free man now." I dropped the phone. I could hear laughing from the phone and it hung up. Fang raced down the stairs to see what I dropped, and saw my face.

"What happened?" My mouth moved, but nothing came out.

"MAX! WHAT HAPPENED?" He Yelled. I mustered a sentence:

"Your dad… was on the phone… free man" Fang froze, probably thinking of an appropriate response. I stifled a sob. I wasn't just scared for my own life, but for my baby's. Fang hugged me tightly and whispered

"I will keep you safe, Max." I was full out crying now. I sniffled and sobbed as he carried me to the couch "I j-j-just don't want him t-to hurt our babheeheehee" I cried into Fang's shoulder, letting him hold me. I wish I hadn't picked up the phone.

"Don't worry we'll put up a restraining order, I promise I won't let him hurt the baby, just calm down and breathe, breathe. Do you want Jaimy to come over? Iggy? Nudge? No? Ok, just relax, ok?"

I could have laughed at Fang's attempts to make me feel better. I reached up and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised, but kissed me back. I arranged myself so that I was on top. He whined

"Why don't I ever get to be on top?" I laughed and pushed him on top of me. He smiled and kissed me again. My fingers explored his scalp while his tongue explored my mouth.

The thoughts of the 'phone call' were in the back of my mind, still worrying me.

I pulled on the rim of his black tee-shirt and he slipped it off, letting me see his perfect abs. I slid my fingers over them, and smiled when the twitched. I kissed his neck, and I ran my hands over his body. I glanced at the window, where a large, bald, tattooed person stood, watching.

I froze. He smiled evilly and mouthed: "soon,"

I broke down crying again, hugging Fang and hysterically whimpering. Fang put his hands on my waist and calmly patted my back.

"Window… he was there," I whisper. Fang looked at the window.

"Well no one is there now." I hugged him and we fell asleep on the couch together like that. I was looking forward to that restraining order. As if our lives hadn't been hard already.

**Heyy guys. I hope u enjoy the 2****nd**** chappie of my fave story EVAR ;P**


	3. Lollipop & Knight

Chapter 3

We just got back from filing our restraining order. I was curious and scared for Max, because even though I should be scared too, I'm not. I used to be the Scaredy cat; she used to be the brave one. Now she was more nervous and paranoid than I had EVER been. I glanced over at her tapping her fingers on the smooth, black leather chair by her jean shorts (which she could BARELY fit into).

I started to fiddle with the radio, because the silence was killing me. WAIT… did I just say that... the silence was killing me? Heh, I guess being a father changes a man. _**No, you're a just a boy, a useless, failed abortion BOY. **_My father's cruel voice echoed in my head.

I shook it off and found the song 'Next 2 You' by Chris Brown and Justin Beiber. I listened to it and left it on, then grabbed Max's cold, clammy hand. She looked from our hands, to the radio, to me.

I smile and turn back to the road. I look at the colorful signs of the noon sunlight. Max suddenly points at a small cardboard sign that read :** Free Puppies Need good home! ** And It had the address was at the bottom. I jumped a little at her sudden movement, and almost cowered at her yelling urgently:

"Fang! We have to go and see! Kel- I mean, our baby needs a best friend! GO!" I nodded, surprised. I turn onto the street and see a little gray trailer, with the same address as the sign. I cut off the engine and hop out, quickly running to Max's side to help her out.

We head over and knocked on the old, fragile door. To our surprise, and old women came out and mumbled

"Your probably here for the puppies…" and lumbers off to a back room. She comes out holding 2 wiggly black lab pups. Max gasps and takes the left one, which had white on his chest and white on the tips of his paws.

"That one's a mix. 'Dane and Lab." The lady grumbles, again.

"We'll take-" Max begins

"Both. We'll take them both." I finish. Max looks at me, cocks her eye brow, but goes with it. I take the other puppy and we head to the car. The one I took was all black, and slightly calmer than the other one. I handed him to Max, who was holding the female pup.

I feel a burst of joy spread across my chest as Max smiles and laughs. Finally, she's happy.

Max POV

I loved them already, those two little pups. Just looking at them makes me happy. It also takes my mind off of the only other thing I ever think about… John's freedom. Fang gets touchy when I say 'Fang's Father' or 'You're dad'.

But, like I said, I' m thinking about the puppies more. I think I'll name mine Lollipop. Yeah, I like that name. Even though it has nothing to do with her appearance, I think it fits her. I looked over at Fang's puppy. All black, and a calm personality. I laughed inwardly at the personality comparison between Fang's dog and himself.

When we got home after buying puppy chow and puppy necessities, I let the two little cuties look around the house. I sat on the couch with Fang, leaning on his shoulder.

"What are you gonna name your puppy?" I asked him, hugging him close. He looks down at me and says "I think I'll name him Knight, because he's all black, and he'll be our guard dog," I smile and tell him that it's a good name. Fang pauses to see if I'll tell him my puppy's name. After awhile he asks himself.

"What will yours be named?" I think deeply, and come up with the name Lollipop.

"Lollipop is her name, cute huh?" Fang breathed a laugh and agreed. I turn around and look at the stove clock, and it said **4:00 pm**. What can I do for dinner… Meh, we'll just order a pizza or something… I don't feel like burning something today. I jumped up as graceful as a pregnant lady could, and walked over to the phone.

I jabbed the buttons and called Pizza Hut. Resting the phone between my shoulder and cheek, I walk back to the couch, and sit down. It rang 4 times when a gruff sounding man answered:

"Hello, This is Pizza Hut, May I take your order?" I thought about it for a while, and turned to ask Fang, who was sitting beside me watching TV, what he wanted.

"Uhm.. How about we get a pepperoni?" I nod and tell the waiter guy. I give him our address and we hung up.

"Doesn't that make you nervous, talking to a random person on the phone like that?" I look at Fang and say "Why would it scare me?"

Fang shook his head and mumbled 'never mind'. I got up and walked to Kelsie's room. I didn't bother turning on the lights, because it looked so pretty with the afternoon light streaming in. I sighed and brushed my hand lightly on the smooth, dark wood of her crib. I looked up at the wall were a big painting of Noah's ark with all the animals going in it. I looked down at my belly, and rubbed it gently.

I heard a noise in the doorway and saw Lollipop with her head cocked at me. I smiled at kneeled down to pet her soft little head. She wagged her tail and poked her nose at my belly, whimpering a little. I hugged her around her neck and whispered:

"That's our baby, you'll just love her" I patted her head and she trotted back to her cooshy bed that we bought for the two of them, were Knight also lay, tired from today's events.

I laughed softly and told Fang that I'm going to bed. He nodded, turning away from the TV slightly. I gestured for Knight and Lollipop to follow me, and they clambered into our bedroom. I lifted them onto the bed, because they were too small to get up themselves.

I lay down, and turn out my lamp. I blinked and rolled over to look at the puppies, who were laying on their sides, back to back. I wish Fang and I were still that close. I feel lik we've grown apart. Its kinda like the "Oh, we just live together, no biggie" scenario. I sigh, and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to engulf me.

And for once, no nightmares came.


End file.
